Alois au pays des merveilles
by Hironayi chan
Summary: Alois traverse un étrange miroir et se retrouve dans un endroit inconnu avec des gens qu'il semble connaitre,et c'est là que tout commença.8 chapitres prévus,venez lire!


**Titre:Alois au pays des merveilles**

**Note:Mes autres fanfictions sont en routes,alors patientez un peu et laissez-moi des reviews!**

**Note2:Pour cette fanfiction,je me suis inspirer d'Alice in Wonderland,du moins pour les perso et les scènes,donc elles sont mélangées parce que je m'inspire de 2-3 versions différentes en plus d'ajouter ma touche personelle.**

**Disclame:Alois ne m'appartient pas,pas plus que le pays des merveilles,en fait tout ce que j'ai moi c'est mon imagination débile à moi toute seule!Nyark Nyark Nyark!**

* * *

L'astre illuminé qu'avait été plus tôt le soleil se couchait tendrement sur le manoir Trancy,fesant miroiter les ombres qui s'amusaient à entrer par ci par là.En cette soirée calme,le jeune propriétaire donnait un bal masqué en l'honneur de l'été qui s'achevait ,laissant place à un automne froid et morne.

-Bienvenue mes chers amis!dit le maitre de la gigantesque maison ,je vous souhaite de passer une agréable soirée!

Tout les regard se tournèrent dans la direction de Alois Trancy,vêtu d'une robe courte bleue,ornée de rubants noirs,de dentelles et d'une énorme boucle attachée au dos,avec le tout agrémenté de bas à frous-frous bleus sous de mignonnes chaussures noires vernie et de deux noeuds qui retenaient ses cheveux blond de tomber dans son visage de poupon enjoué,son mystérieux majordome à ses côtés.

Après quelques compliment sur la fête,son costume ou bien l'efficacité de ses étonnants domestiques,Alois sorti par une grande porte pour se rendre à une pièce où l'on avaient déposé à sa demande,un énorme miroir baroque au contours doré monté sur un pied pivotant capable de le faire tourner à 360 degré,trouvé au marché dans une vielle boutique antique située dans un cartier sombre et inquiètant.

Il en avait fait l'acquisition l'après-midi précédant ,juste après avoir convaincu le vieil homme propriétaire de la boutique,de le lui céder .Le garçon avait payé cher,mais ça importait peu.L'objet était magnifique,gigantesque,majestueux!Alois l'adorait!Il s'avança pour toucher la surface opaque avec le bout des doigts,mais se ravisa,ne voulant pas salir ce si beau miroir,quand tout à coup,comme sorti d'un songe,un lapin blanc aux yeux azure courru en sa direction,puis sauta dansla glace qui fit un mouvement de vagues et qui redevint plat par la suite.

Alois resta immobile quelques secondes,et se décida à essayer à son tour.

Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'indiscrets et plongea sa main vers le miroir.L'image du garçon changea,et laissa place à une salle gigantesque emplie de portes de différentes grandeurs.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise,il entra le reste du corps et attendit un instant. Au centre il y avait une table en verre sur laquelle était posées une minuscule clée et une bouteille de liquide brun-orangé.Le garçon la pris dans ses mains et lu l'étiquette;Buvez-moi.Étrange...aucune autres instructions,aucune information .Il poussa alors un soupir d'impatience;

-Je prend la clée et je bois la bouteille d'une claque,nous verons bien ce qui se passera!

Il pris délicatement la petite forme métalique et la déposa dans une des poches de sa robe,puis ,le contenant de verre au creux de la main,il porta le goulot à ses délicates lèvres pour en boire trois gorgées et la déposa à sa place.Ça goutait le thé.

Alois senti d'étranges picottements dans ses membres,et d'un coup,la table lui sembla devenir plus haute,de même que le plafond et tout ce qui l' entourait.À moins que ce ne soit lui qui ait rapettisé!Il se rendit compte que sa robe ne suivait pas le reste et bientôt il se retrouva presque nu,en culotte bloomer blanche avec corset bleuté torsadé dans le dos.

-Mais...Quoi!

Dans cette tenue plutôt...gênante,le jeune Trancy se sentit rougir violement mais apperçu presque aussitôt dans un coin de la salle devenue gigantesque,un nouvel habit en dentelle de même couleur qu'il enfila prestament avant de se rapeller de la clée dans sa poche.C'est pourquoi il alla la reprendre.

-Maintenant,je doit trouver la façon de sortir d'ici.

Il essaya la première porte ,verouillé seconde vers la droite,mauvaise clé restait plus que la dernière semi-cachée derrière un rideau il introduisit la clée dans la serrure et la tourna vers la gauche .Il y eu un déclic et elle s'ouvrit toute grande sur une forêt sombre avec de grands arbres crochus,pas vraiment acceuillant .Il avança quand même à pas plus-ou-moins assuré et regarda à gauche et à droite pour trouver un élément qui pourrait lui permettre de retrouver le chemin de l'étrange salle aux portes plus tard,mais rien,excepter les squellettes gris le long du chemin de pierres étroit.

Il marcha durant une quinzaine de minutes sans apperçevoir la chose qui le suivait depuis la moitié du trajet.

-Bonsoir jeune demoiselle!

En sursaut le blond se tourna pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec un homme élancé vêtu de noir de la pointe de ses souliers jusqu'a la pointe de ses...oreilles de chat?En effet,celui que Alois avait devant lui était doté d'oreilles félines en plus d'avoir une queue rayée se balançant par derrière .Le chat fut encore le premier à parler;

-Alors ,vous ne dites rien?Oh!Malpolit que je suis!Je ne me suis même pas présenté.Je m'apelle Sebastian Michaelis,le chat de Cheshire si vous voulez.

-Veux-tu bien me dire où nous sommes ici?Et arrête de sourire ainsi,ça m'énerve!

-Mais nous sommes au pays des merveilles bien sûr!répliqua-t'il d'une voix moqueuse en affichant encore son sourire immense,et vous devriez me dire votre nom vous aussi!J'ai des choses à faire donc je dois m'éclipser,alors je vous salue et au revoir! Puis il s'en alla en s'évaporant,mais Alois avait encore des questions à lui poser et hurla;

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit de partir!Et où je vais moi?

Sebastian réapparut ,du moins une partie de Sebastian,et murmura à l'intention du plus jeune;

-Suivez le chemin et vous arriverez à la maison du lapin blanc en moins d'une demi heure!À bientôt je l'espère!

Avant qu'il ne parte à nouveau,le blond lui lança;

-Alois,je m'appelle Alois Trancy et au revoir à toi aussi.

Et le chat partit pour de bon cette fois .Encore étonné d'une telle rencontre,le garçon continua son chemin jusqu'a la maison du soi-disant lapin blanc,peut-être celui qu'il avait suivit jusqu'ici...

* * *

**Hironayi-chan:Oufff!J'suis contente d'avoir terminer ce chapitre !Cette fanfiction aura en environs 8. j'èspère que vous aimerez!**

**Beyond*aucun rapport dans cette histoire-la*:C'est bien que tu te sois trouvé un autre souffre-douleur que moi pour tes fanfictions débiles!**

**Nayi-chan:Mais t'est pas mon souffre douleur!Et jamais je n'oserais faire de bobo à Alois!Tu sais le nombre de fangirls qu'il a !Je me ferais décapitée en moins d'une!**

**Beyond:Bien fait!Au moin on n'aura plus de tes histoire de fous!**

**Nayi-chan:Méchannnnnnt!****


End file.
